fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Test Tennis
Mario Test Tennis is a tennis game, it will release in 2012 from Wii. Character Teams There are not partners, there are teams. These Mario Characters and some fan characters. Each Player can pick one team and then pick team players characters. Mario Mushooms These characters are return from Super Mario Sunshine, Super Mario 64, Mario Party (series), Super Mario RPG, Paper Mario (series) and some fan-mades. *Mario (Captain) *Luigi (Sub-Captain) *E. Gadd *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi (Locked) *T.T. (Locked) *P.P. (Locked) *Maria (Locked) *Luise (Locked) *Goombario *Jerry *Geno *Mallow *Baby Geno (Locked) *Baby T.T. (New, Locked) *Starlow *Tumble (Locked) *Pianta *Noki *Tanooki (Locked) *II Piantissimo (Locked) *Dr. Mario (Locked) *Shadow Mario (Locked) *Petey Piranha (Locked) *Big Bob-omb (Locked) *Gooper Blooper (Locked) *Boo *King Boo *Dark Boo *Pink Boo (Locked) *McBoo (Locked) *Blooper *Monty Mole (Locked) *Goomboss *Koopa the Quick (Locked) *Purple (Locked) *Strollin' Stu (Locked) *Electro-Koopa (Locked) *Snooze-A-Koopa (Locked) Peach Royals These Princess, Toads and others are return in other games. *Peach (Captain) *Daisy (Sub-Captain) *Pauline (Locked) *Rosalina (Locked) *Drumstick (Locked) *Toad *Toadette (Locked) *Toadsworth (Locked) *Toadbert (Locked) *Lakitu *Luma (Locked) *Eclair (Locked) *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy (Locked) *Baby Rosalina (Locked) *Baby Toad *Baby Toadette (Locked) *Toadsworth the Younger (Locked) *Baby Drumstick (New, Locked) Yoshi Eggs These Yoshi Characters are return from Yoshi (series) and Birdo (series). *Yoshi (Captain) *Birdo (Sub-Captain) *Boshi (Locked) *Goshi (Locked) *Yoshette (Locked) *Shy Guy *Fly Guy (Locked) *Wiggler (Locked) *Birdina (Locked) *Magikoopa *Baby Yoshi *Baby Birdo (Locked) *Voshi (New, Locked) *Mirdo (Locked) *Yoshis (Extra, Locked) Wario Bikes These Wario Characters are return from Wario (series). *Wario (Captain) *Waluigi (Sub-Captain) *Captain Syrup *Mona *Kat *Ana *Queen Merelda (Locked) *Shake King (Locked) *Merfle (Locked) *Jimmy T. *Ashley *Baby Wario *Baby Waluigi (Locked) DK Wilds These Donkey Kong Characters are return from Donkey Kong (series). *Donkey Kong (Captain) *Diddy Kong (Sub-Captain) *Baby DK *Baby Diddy (Locked) *Baby Dixie (Locked) *Baby Funky (Locked) *Dixie Kong (Locked) *Funky Kong (Locked) *Tiny Kong (Locked) *Kiddy Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Cranky Kong (Locked) *Candy Kong (Locked) *Wrinkly Kong (Locked) *Chunky Kong (Locked) *Lanky Kong (Locked) *Swanky Kong (Locked) *Xananab (Locked) *King K. Rool *Kritter *Krunch (Locked) *Kip (Locked) *Kass (Locked) *Kopter (Locked) *Kalypso (Locked) *Kludge (Locked) *Klump (Locked) Bowser Troops These Koopa Troops are return in other games. *Bowser (Captain) *Bowser Jr. (Sub-Captain) *Larry Koopa (Locked) *Morton Koopa Jr. (Locked) *Wendy O. Koopa (Locked) *Iggy Koopa (Locked) *Roy Koopa (Locked) *Lemmy Koopa (Locked) *Ludwig von Koopa (Locked) *Kamek *Kammy Koopa (Locked) *Goomba *Paragoomba (Locked) *Koopa Troopa *Paratroopa (Locked) *Dry Bones *Parabones (Locked) *Hammer Bro *Bob-omb *Spike (Locked) *Wart (Locked) *Koopa Kid (Locked) *Morton Koopa Sr. (Locked) *Dry Bowser (Locked) *Dark Bowser (Locked) *Baby Bowser *Fawful (Locked) *Dino Piranha (Locked) Timber Racers (Locked) The Diddy Kong Racing characters are return. Diddy Kong, T.T., Drumstick and Krunch is not on this team, he has a own team. Peachiro is on her team who did not appear in Diddy Kong Racing. This is not a starter, this is a hidden team you must to beat the Story Mode before to unlocked them. *Timber (Captain, Locked) *Bumper (Sub-Captain, Locked) *Pipsy (Locked) *Tiptup (Locked) *Taj (Locked) *Wizpig (Locked) *Peachiro (Locked) *Snide (Locked) *Barter Bear (Locked) *Banana Fairy Queen (Locked) *K. Lumsy (Locked) Square Enixes (Locked) The Square Enix people make an unexpected appearance. This team is compromised of all the Final Fantasy & Dragon Quest characters who have appeared in a game or two, plus a couple folks who are introduced now. Like the Timber Racers, this is a hidden team, but to unlock them, Story Mode must be beaten on all difficulties. *Ninja (Captain, Locked) *Slime (Sub-Captain, Locked) *White Mage (Locked) *Black Mage (Locked) *Moogle (Locked) *Cactuar (Locked) *Tonberry (Locked) *Chocobo (Locked) *Malboro (Locked) *Behemoth (Locked) *Behemoth King (Locked) *Culex (Locked) *Fighter (Locked) *Thief (Locked) *Red Mage (Locked) *Bahamaut (Locked) *Bomb (Locked) *Alena (Locked) *Angelo (Locked) *Bianca (Locked) *Carver (Locked) *Dragonlord (Locked) *Jessica (Locked) *Kiryl (Locked) *Patty (Locked) *Playtpunk (Locked) *Princessa (Locked) *Stella (Locked) *Yangus (Locked) Misc. *Miis Stages Mushroom Cup *Peach Dome *Luigi's Ghost House Flower Cup *Mario's House *Island Sunshine Star Cup (Locked) *T.T. Doorway *Koopa Cape Rainbow Cup (Locked) *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Cups These cups are in Grand Prix mode, go to Grand Prix and go to any cup just like Mario Hoops 3-on-3. *Mushroom *Flower *Star (Locked) *Rainbow (Locked) Items All Items are new, spin the wheel after touch the Item Box. *Mushroom *Fire Flower *Etc. Emblems Emblems can see options follow by Sounds and Musics, but not old Mario Tennis games. But they seen in tennis racket. But you can custom just like Mario Kart DS. *None (Default) *Mario Emblems (Mario Characters only) *Mii Emblem (Miis only) *Custom Emblem Places Single Mode *1st: 3 *2nd: 2 *3rd: 1 *4th: 0 Battle Tirals *1st: 1 *2nd-4th: 0 Grand Prix *1st: 10 *2nd: 5 *3rd: 1 *4th: 0 Royal Mode *1st: 15 *2nd: 10 *3rd: 5 *4th: 0 Minigame Mode *1st: 10-30 *2nd: 5 *3rd: 1 *4th: 0 Blooper's Swimming Advenutre Win all the Stages in one stage. *1st: 100 *2nd: 50 *3rd: 10 *4th: 0 Category:Wii Games Category:Sports Games Category:2012 Category:Tennis Games Category:3D Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Online Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Mario Games